This Is The Time To Be Reckless
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Its summer! Its the days to be reckless, right? Well.. obviously. The Lightwoods go to California for the summer, thinking its just going to be a boring time. Oh how they were completely wrong. Rated T! R&R Slash..


_A/n: Hey everyone! I don't really know where I got this to.. but I kind of like the idea.. so I decided to expand on it! And yes, I know I already got many WIPs but I didn't really want to forget about this one.. especially cause I only have one more month of summer vacation before going back to school.. and since this new fic is a summer based thing, I wanted to write it while its still summer.. _

_So I hope you guys enjoy this! And sorry if its not the best.. its suppose to be all happy and bright but my mood right now is the opposite of that.._

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

10..

Everyone was sitting in their seats, anxiously waiting.

9..

8..

It was the day that everyone waited for since September.

7..

6..

5..

It was the last day of school.

4..

3..

2..

1..

The final bell of the school year rang shrilly. Students jumped up from their chairs and ran out into the halls, chatting excitedly to their friends. Discussing what to do during the summer, who will hook up, or who will break up. It was all petty gossip, but everyone couldn't really care because it was the last day of school. No one cared when the feeling of freedom was in the air.

Alec Lightwood stood with his siblings, Isabelle and Jace, and a few of their friends. Well.. Jace and Isabelle's friends. Alec didn't have very many besides his brother and sister, and he was perfectly content with that.

"..Oh I wish I could, but we're heading down to California for the summer" He heard Isabelle say to one of her friends, a tall blond who went by the name of Ronnie.

"That sounds fun.. I guess I'll have to ask Jessi if she wants to come to England with me" Ronnie sighed.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, Ronnie left the trio of siblings. But even though she was gone, people were still coming up to them and asking what they were going to be doing during the summer.

"Ugh! Finally.. I cant believe summer is here!" Isabelle squealed loudly.

"Yeah.. No more school.. well until September. Not so much for Alec though.. he doesn't have to come back here" Jace said teasingly.

"Yay" Alec said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Alec! You know you're gonna miss this place" Isabelle giggled.

"Maybe.." He replied with a slight smile.

Honestly, he would miss his high school. He would miss all of the drama, the good times, most of all he would miss being here to look out for Jace and Isabelle. Someone needed to be here to keep them out of trouble, but since he was going to college in the Fall he wouldn't be that one.

"I also cant believe that mom is letting us go down to California by ourselves.. you'd think that she and dad would want to tag along to keep an eye on us" Isabelle said as they started walking down the hall.

"Yeah.. but maybe she trusts us to be responsible adults" Alec muttered.

At that, Jace and Isabelle burst out into laughter. He couldn't blame them really. Jace and Isabelle being responsible? That was more Alec's thing. Jace and Isabelle liked being reckless, and going to parties. Alec liked being serious and staying home with a good book. Once or twice that year he had been dragged to a few parties because Jace and Isabelle thought that he needed to be reckless once in his life.. but he didnt enjoy himself at the parties. He felt awkward and out of place.

And tonight, they were having an 'End-of-the-school-year' party. Alec's own personal hell. He was sure to enjoy his night. Not.

Magnus Bane flopped down on his bed with a groan. His best friend, Ragnor Fell sat down beside him. Ragnor looked down at his friend with pity. He had never seen his friend act this way before. But then again, Magnus did have many moods and personalities. So he shouldn't be really surprised.

"I am a failure!" Magnus wailed.

"You're not a failure.. um, just a failure at relationships" Ragnor tried to be sensitive, he really did.. but it didn't always work out right.

Magnus looked up at his friend and glared. "Thanks for that, Ragnor."

"Hey! I was just trying to help" Ragnor said.

Magnus had just been dumped by his girlfriend of Four months. He didn't know why he even bothered with girls. He liked boys better.. but sometimes he just wanted the company of the other gender. But this girl had been mean, cold hearted, and annoying.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any better" Magnus replied.

"Magnus, I'm sure there are other girls or even boys out there" Ragnor sighed.

Magnus groaned again and smashed his head into his absurdly fluffy pillow, probably smudging his make up and ruing the front of his hair.

"Why do girls have to be so difficult? So what if I wanted to borrow her eyeliner? does that give her the right to break up with me?" Magnus asked bitterly.

"Magnus, how am I suppose to know? I only ever went out with guys.. I don't understand the female mind.. and I don't really want to either" Ragnor shuddered.

Magnus sat up and smacked his best friend up side the head. Ragnor smacked his hand away and glared at Magnus.

"Thanks for ruining my hair"Ragnor scowled.

"Thanks for being such a great friend" Magnus countered, sarcastically.

They sighed. They always got into little arguments, but they were the best of friends so it didn't matter. They had met in Elementary school and didn't get along at first, but somehow ended up being best friends because they shared a love for glitter and sparkly things.

"So what do you wanna do? Its the last day of school.. there must be a party going on somewhere" Ragnor said.

Magnus perked up when he heard the word 'party'. "I heard the Lightwoods were having a party tonight.. maybe we can crash?"

"Are you serious?" Ragnor asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay! Lets go get ready" Ragnor squealed.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl.."

"Oh gee, thanks.. how am I suppose to get a date now?" Ragnor pouted.

"Ha ha" Magnus replied sarcastically.

While Ragnor moved to go do his make up at Magnus' large vanity, Magnus took it upon himself to pick out clothes. He knew he was going to end up letting Ragnor borrow his clothes, so he decided to pick out his friends outfit too. It was a good thing that they were the same size.

Magnus went to his large closet that held rows upon rows of clothes. He took out his favorite pair of leather pants and threw them down on the dark blue carpeted floor. He then took out a pair of lime green skinny jeans that he knew Ragnor loved to steal. He pulled out an electric blue vest and threw it down in his pile and then took out a v-neck shirt that had 'I heart boys' for Ragnor. It was black and the lettering was lime green. It would go perfectly with Ragnor's skinny jeans. He leaned down and scooped up the clothes in his arms and put them on his bed. He then turned to Ragnor.

"Are you almost done? I need to get ready too!" Magnus asked.

"Shush. You cant rush perfection" Ragnor replied with an eye roll.

"You're right.. now hurry up!" Magnus complained.

Ragnor sighed and applied glitter to his eyes to complete his make up. He got up and stuck his tongue out at Magnus.

"There. Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Yes! Now your clothes are on the bed.." Magnus trailed off and got to work on his own make up.

Magnus was going for a multi colored look, opposed to Ragnor's just one color with glitter look. He took his black eye liner and applied it to his upper eye lids and then took a bright blue and put it on the bottom lids. He then took out his multi colored eye shadows and put on yellow, blue, green, purple, and white. When he was done with that, he was satisfied with what he saw. It looked pretty cool. He then took his favorite purple glitter and applied it.

He missed wearing make up and glitter like this. When he was going out with Camille he couldn't wear too much. She would just get upset and tell him only girls could wear make up. It was ironic that he was going out with such a close minded person when he liked boys just as much as girls.. maybe even a bit more.

"I am done! Now I have to get dressed" Magnus said.

Ragnor looked up from the magazine that he had found and nodded his approval of Magnus' makeup. "I like it."

"Thanks.. I wanted to do something awesome, cause I couldn't really wear makeup when I was dating Camille" Magnus sighed.

"Yeah.. She was a downer" Ragnor commented.

"Yeah.." Magnus replied.

He sighed and got dressed. He hoped that something interesting happened tonight..

Alec was glaring at his sister as she attacked his hair with some form of hair gel. He had somehow been forced to wear what Isabelle wanted him to wear, let her do his hair, and put make up on him. He had no idea how this happened.. but it did. And he did not like this at all. This was way out of his comfort zone.

"I hate you" He muttered.

"Oh, you love me" Isabelle giggled.

"No. I hate you. Why are you even doing this to me anyway?" Alec said, while looking like a puppy who had been kicked.

"Because, I decided that tonight you will hook up with someone" Isabelle explained as if this happened everyday.

"What!" Alec exclaimed. "I am _not_ hooking up with some random boy."

"Uh huh, sure. And I'm totally not going to get flat out drunk" Isabelle said.

He rolled his eyes. He was not going to be hooking up with some random guy. He would not hook up with some random guy.

A little while later, the party was in full swing. Alec giggled as he slurped down another colored drink with a guy who was wearing a little too much makeup and glitter. But he couldn't be bothered by it. The guy was extremely cute.. and Alec was a little drunk.

The guy was kissing down Alec's neck, breathing heavily. The guy smelled like alcohol and something else. Alec couldn't really tell what it was but it smelled good.

"So cutie, enjoying the party now?" The guy asked when he took his lips of Alec's neck.

"I might be" Alec said, coyly.

"Good. 'Cause I'm enjoying myself, very much" The guy giggled.

"Hmm?" Alec hummed, the buzz of alcohol clouding his thoughts and to an extent, his vision.

The guy nodded his head vigorously and leaned in. Alec wasn't very sure what was going to happen but he leaned into too and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Alec sighed and scooted closer to the guy. He wrapped his arms loosely around the guys' neck and the guy had his hands on Alec's hips and was pulling him in closer. Their kiss was all lips, teeth, and tongues.

Through his drunken haze, Alec could tell that he was doing what he told Isabelle that he was not going to do.

He was hooking up with some random guy.

_A/n: Yeah, I know.. this probably isn't the best thing ever. I am feeling really down at the moment but I wanted to get started on this. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out.. I'm currently reading a really long book series.. and I want to try to get that done, and plus my sudden downess.. _

_Anyway,_

_Review.. maybe?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
